1. Field
The following description relates to an optical receiver module for optical communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical transceiver is a module that converts a received electrical signal into an optical signal or vice versa, and behaves as an optical interface at an end of an optical transmission system or a router. As the amount of data to be transmitted increases, the optical transceiver uses a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) transmission technology whereby signals of different wavelengths are multiplexed into one fiber and a resulting signal is transmitted. The WDM transmission technology is applied not only in backbone transmission networks, but also for a field of short range Ethernet transmission, by which 100G Ethernet signals are currently transmitted through single-mode and multi-mode optical fibers.